Love Kills
by Muchacha Angelical
Summary: Spike leaves. Buffy’s depressed. Dawn’s angry. Spike comes back. Yes, sucky summary, but some people liked it the previous way it was written, but I decided not very real, so I changed it around a bit. Mostly a Dawn based fic with some new characters


Title: Love Kills  
  
Summary: Spike leaves. Buffy's depressed. Dawn's angry. Spike comes back. Yes, sucky summary, but some people liked it the previous way it was written, but I decided not very real, so I changed it around a bit. Mostly a Dawn based fic with some new characters added in. Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Buffy or Angel. I only own the people I make up, like Drake.  
  
.:A/N:. I had this story up before, on another name, but decided to put it up on this one, so don't say that I'm copying and that. I'm not. Its 100% mine. Um, I rewrote it though, so it's a bit different. Hope its okay, please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike stood outside the Summers house. Him and Buffy had had a "relationship" that he thought might have gone somewhere, but didn't. Buffy dumped him yet again and this time he knew she wasn't coming back. She, Buffy Anne Summers had been the only reason that he continued living his undead life. Now she was gone. She had left him for good, no coming back, no point for him to go on. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and squashed it with the toe of his boot.  
  
"That's what you bloody did to me slayer. Its your fault." He slowly turned around, his black duster one inch behind him, blowing in the wind, he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy laid on her bed, tears pouring down her face. She had gone to Spike's crypt that day and all that was there was a letter, nothing more. The letter said that it was all Buffy's fault he had left and she knew it was true. She had treated him like crap when all he ever did was love her. If she hadn't denied her feelings for him he would still be here. She loved him and was ashamed of it. If her friends found out they would hate her. Her friends. They were always there for her but there were certain things she could never tell them. The only person she could tell was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Years later . . .  
  
Dawn and her fellow classmates sat in rows, listening to their principal's speech. They were dressed in long robes and square-like hats. It had been one year since Spike left and Dawn was graduating from high school. When she needed to be alone she would often go to Spike's crypt, it still had his smell, his way. A tear trickled down her cheek as memories flooded her mind. She heard her name being called and the sound of people clapping. She quickly walked up to where her principal and teachers stood. She quickly shook each of their hands, grabbed her diploma and went back to her seat. When she got back her friend Janice gave her a hug, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawnie we're so proud of you," Willow told her as they drove back to the house.  
  
"I just wish Buffy had been there," Dawn said.  
  
"You know she wanted to. But, Angel needs her in L.A at the time," Tara said.  
  
"I guess, it's just . . . Well this was a big day for me and I wanted her to be there."  
  
"Its her loss Dawn," Anya said, "I mean it would have been a great time for her to find a guy. Plenty of single parent men out there waiting for Buffy to snatch them up."  
  
"Not helping Ahn," Xander said.  
  
"No, Anya's right. Buffy should really get back out there," Willow said.  
  
"Will, you know Buffy, she's been hurt," Xander said, defending his friend.  
  
"I know, but . . ."  
  
"Why don't we just stop? Like Dawn said, this is her big day, we should be celebrating, not arguing," Tara said.  
  
"You're right. No more fighting," Willow agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Xander pulled into the driveway and all five people stepped out and into the house. Anya and Xander went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine to celebrate. They came back out and handed everyone a glass.  
  
"To Dawn graduating," They all chimed together.  
  
The sound of glasses clashing could be heard and Tara spoke up, "To us getting through this year. We had some tough times but now . . ." There was a knock on the door and everyone shared confused glares, who could it possibly be?  
  
"I'll get it, it might be Janice," Dawn said. She made her way to the door and opened it. Who she saw shocked her, "Spike?"  
  
"Hey Little Bit, surprised to see me?"  
  
Dawn moved out of the way, as Spike invited himself in, considering he was always welcome. Spike came into view of the rest of them. Willow covered her mouth is shock while Tara did nothing more then stare. Xander sat on the couch, Anya next to him.  
  
"God, I can't look that bad, can I? Hey we seem to be missing one person here. Where's the Slayer?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
He turned to face Dawn, "Yeah Bit?"  
  
"She's in L.A, with Angel. He needed her so she went. My turn now, where the hell have you been? How could you just up and leave like that without even saying goodbye!"  
  
"Dawn calm . . ."  
  
"Calm? Spike, you were the one who . . . You were my only friend. The only one who treated me like a person, not someone who easily got them self nearly killed, even though that was true . . . But you just left!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bit, I am. I just had to get the bloody hell out of here," Spike said.  
  
"Well, you did. Why'd you even bother coming back? To cause some more pain?"  
  
"Pain . . . Who's in pain?"  
  
"Never mind. Just, go away," Dawn said, turning away from him.  
  
Spike nodded, stared as Dawn's back hurtfully and then left.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Xander said.  
  
"Why do you think he came back?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I just hope he doesn't come near me. I don't want to ever see him again in my life," Dawn said and disappeared up to her room.  
  
"She can really hold a grudge," Anya added.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike walked through the streets, his black duster still flowing behind him. Why had he even come back to Sunnydale? What did he have here that was so special? The rude comments he got from the Slayer's friends, or the abuse from her. Her. Spike felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with Dawn.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow made her way to Dawn's room. She could hear music coming from behind the door and light seeping out from the crack at the bottom. She knocked on the door and got no answer. She opened it and walked in. She looked around and there was no Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie?" Willow ran back downstairs. "Dawn's gone."  
  
"What? Where?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know Xander, she's not in her room."  
  
"Spike." He got up and the gang followed him out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawn . . ." Spike said, staring at the girl who had once been his friend.  
  
"I thought you were gone Spike. You made me think you weren't coming back, that maybe you were even dead."  
  
Spike could see the hurt in her eyes and didn't think him leaving would bother her. Sure they had an amazing friendship but he never thought she cared that much.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn."  
  
"No your not. Your a vampire, you like pain and suffering and that's what you've caused."  
  
He was speechless, it's true that he likes that stuff but not when it's to people he loves. He noticed her bare arms and she was shivering. He removed his duster and placed it on her shoulders.  
  
"You'll freeze," He said, "Dawn . . ."  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. Its like that's all people say. Dawn, Dawnie, Dawnster. They say it in an 'I feel sorry for you' way. I don't need or want people to feel sorry for me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why I even came after you, I don't know. Here," She said as she threw him his duster and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do you think she went?"  
  
Willow, Xander and Anya were searching everywhere for Dawn, while Tara stayed home incase she went there.  
  
"I don't know," Xander said, then saw something moving and turned the lights on high beam. "There she is."  
  
"Where?" Willow asked. Dawn stopped when she saw the car but when they got close, she changed her mind and ran off into the darkness. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"Maybe she just wants to be alone," Anya said.  
  
"Ahn, don't be ridiculous, she's probably just scared."  
  
"C'mon Xander, we've been suffocating her with sympathy ever since Spike left. Just leave her, she'll come home when she wants to." Anya said.  
  
"I don't know," Xander said.  
  
"Maybe Anya's right."  
  
"Will, not you too."  
  
"C'mon Xand, just turn around," Willow said.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Trees surrounded her as she ran through the woods. The pain inside her wouldn't go away. As hard as she tried she couldn't get rid of it. Drugs, alcohol, nothing worked. She had no idea Spike leaving would've had that bad an affect on her, but it had. She had liked him, even more then a friend, but his unbeating heart belonged to Buffy, so she had to settle for friendship. Now, her feelings for him had changed, although he still meant quite a lot to her then she could ever think possible.  
  
She fell to her knees and the tears started to make her vision go blurry. "Damn Spike! Its all his fucking fault!" A cold hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. She felt a pair of arms take her in a hug, but she couldn't make out the face. It felt familiar though, safe to her, so she didn't resist.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn woke up and looked around. She was still in the woods, and remembered last night, "Who was . . .?" She looked down and noticed she was covered in a black duster, "Spike."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawn where have you been?" She walked into the house to be smothered by Willow. She didn't know what to tell them, "Is that Spikes duster?"  
  
"Yeah. He . . ."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He . . . Held me."  
  
"What?"  
  
She left Willow standing there, confused as she made her way to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
There was no sound, no light, no movement. It was peaceful; Spikes crypt was the most peaceful place Dawn knew.  
  
"Who's there?" Spike came up the ladder and stood still when he saw Dawn.  
  
"I brought you your . . . Here." She put it down and went to leave. She stopped, turned around and smiled, "Thanks Spike."  
  
"You're welcome luv. I am sorry you know that right? I never meant . . ."  
  
"I know, and I think I forgive you." With that she turned and disappeared into the sunlight.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn was walking home from visiting her mother at the cemetery, when she heard footsteps behind her. For a minute she ignored it but when the footsteps grew quicker she freaked out and started to walk faster. Looking behind her, nothing was there. Focusing back in front of her, she ran into something. Something strong.  
  
"What's a little lady like yourself doing out here on a night like this?" Someone asked, gripping her arms.  
  
Dawn looked up to see a man, no it was not man. A vampire. What was she going to do? She can't fight a vampire to save her life. Sure, Buffy had taught her a few things, but that was so different. This was a real damn vampire.  
  
"Um, walking?" Dawn said, trying to be smart. It might just buy her some time. 'For what?' She thought.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"No," A voice said from behind him  
  
Dawn peered over his shoulder to see Spike standing there, game face on. She felt the grip loosen on her arms and the vampire seemed to turn his attention to Spike. 'Thank god,' Dawn thought.  
  
"And who might you be?" The vampire asked, eyeing Spike.  
  
"Spike, never leave home without one," Dawn said.  
  
"Spike? Where do I . . . Spike."  
  
"Yeah, I know that," Spike said. "But, can we cut with the chit chat? 'S a little late and Dawn probably wants to get going."  
  
The vamp shrugged, "Prepared to lose?"  
  
"I never lose."  
  
~*~  
  
The house was silent. Dawn walked in, Spike following.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life and all. Guess I owe you one. Oh, want something? You know I make some great blood. Just pop it in the microwave and then . . ." She turned to look at Spike and saw his eyes wandering the room.  
  
"Place hasn't changed at all."  
  
"Guess not. So, you want anything?"  
  
"I suppose you don't have any blood."  
  
"Actually, we do. If you had listened to me when I was talking before, you would've noticed that . . . I kept some, it kind of reminded me of you. I thought you were gone," Dawn said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Spike said.  
  
"I know, that's why I forgive you. You saved me tonight and last night, you held me and then left your duster so I wouldn't be cold." He looked away as if he was ashamed of what he had done. "I know its not all bad vampireish like but it was you and I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah well . . ."  
  
She gave him a mug of blood and she took a sip of her soda. When he put the mug down, she ran over and gave him a hug, not letting go, "Don't ever leave again. Promise?"  
  
"I promise bit, I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
Willow slowly opened the door to Dawns room. She was lying on her bed; sound asleep, still in her clothes from the day before. Willow crept closer and could see that she held a picture of Buffy and her close to her chest. It was Sunday and downstairs Willow and Tara had made pancakes for breakfast. Willow came up to see if Dawn was awake, but went back down when she wasn't.  
  
"She's still sleeping."  
  
"Oh, well they'll be some here for her when she wakes up," Tara said.  
  
"Yeah, but we wont, we got to get to class."  
  
"Right . . . I'll write a note for her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They gathered their stuff and Tara wrote a note for Dawn telling her that they had to get to classes and there were some pancakes for her on the stove.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn woke up and couldn't here any noise. She figured Willow and Tara had left for classes, college life. Something Dawn would be getting into sooner then she thought. As she made her way over to the door, something fell out of her pocket.  
  
She picked it up and just looked at it, "A locket? I never got one." She opened it and inside held a picture of Buffy and her, together. On the other side was a little piece of paper that said, 'I promise.'  
  
"Spike." She unhooked it and put it around her neck.  
  
She could feel the cold material against her skin and it reminded her of Spike. Slowly she made her way down the steps and into the kitchen, yet another day with nothing to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn finished the pancakes they had left her and decided to head to the MAGIC BOX. She opened the door and saw three people, Anya, Xander and Spike.  
  
"Hey Dawn," Anya said as she popped up from her chair.  
  
"Hi guys. Hey Spike."  
  
"Hey Bit. See you found my little present."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I love it," Dawn said, shyly.  
  
"Glad."  
  
"Wait. You got her a present? Why not me?" Anya pouted.  
  
"Cause, I love Dawn and I don't love you."  
  
"Oh, well just wondering."  
  
"Yeah, well, peroxide boy here was just asking to join the scoobies, like that'd ever happen," Xander laughed.  
  
"Why not? I know you have this whole hatred towards him because. . . Well I don't know, but he could really help with Buffy being gone," Anya said.  
  
"I'll just go," Spike said.  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
Spike shot Xander an evil look before he turned and headed to the basement tunnels. Dawn followed him.  
  
She stayed farther behind; careful so he wouldn't know she was there. She watched him, he was still the same. Same hair, same walk, same talk, same smell.  
  
"Bit, I am a vampire, I can hear you."  
  
She jumped when he stopped and looked at her. She stared into his eyes and could see something, something good.  
  
"Spike, why'd you do it? I know you wanted her to admit she loved you but you did that and then left for a year. Why?"  
  
"I don't know, thought I'd give her some time to think about it, but I guess she didn't need to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You should get back." His voice sounded shaky and Dawn could see some tears starting to form.  
  
"Yeah." She stood there and watched him head off into the deep underground tunnels of Sunnydale.  
  
~*~  
  
The scream could be heard throughout Sunnydale. It was a scream of pain, agony and it made Dawn turn her head. The first thought that came to her was, vampire. She was scared but decided to face it and go check it out. The alley was dark and ere and the scream was fading.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
Dawn's walking turned to running as she crept down the alley. In the distance she could make out two figures. A car light shone and Dawn caught a glimpse of the face and knew it was definitely a vampire.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dawn asked, moving forward.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Well, I don't think the girl wants to be bit."  
  
The vampire backed off and looked Dawn over, "And who are you?"  
  
"The girl that's gonna kick your ass." 'Did I just say that? How the hell am I going to kick his ass?'  
  
"Really now? I like a challenge."  
  
The girl he had against a wall took her chance and ran. Dawn thought of sticking around but decided she wasn't ready to die. She punched the vamp, turned and ran. She could hear him coming after her and kept running faster and faster. The running stopped and she turned around. She felt a shiver go down her back when no one was there. There was a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she came face to face with . . .  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah its me Bit, here to save the day."  
  
"Wh. . ."  
  
"Yeah well thought I'd take the pleasure of saving you once again," Spike said.  
  
"You are so full of yourself." She turned and disappeared, ignoring the calls of her name.  
  
~*~  
  
Music, lights and people all surrounded him as he made his way into the Bronze. His blue eyes scanning the crowd, looking for nothing particular.  
  
"Hey you." A figure appeared before his eyes and he made out the shape of a young girl.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but do you want to?"  
  
"No." He had to move on sometime, why not now? "Actually, yeah, buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Laughter echoed through the streets as Spike and the girl, Lynn made their way down. Lynn, drunk as you can get, had decided to take Spike back to her apartment. She stumbled with the keys and finally found the right one.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Nice," Spike said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't seen the bedroom yet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Spike returned the kiss and followed her into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Silky sheets covered the body of a young girl and a vampire. Spike looked at her and got a pain inside. It didn't work. Making love to this girl hadn't made him move on. He would never move on. The girl's body squirmed; she could sense someone watching her. A scream came from her mouth before she realized who he was.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its okay luv."  
  
"How long were you watching me?" She asked.  
  
"Just a minute but, I have to be going now."  
  
"Oh, well can I at least get your number?"  
  
"I don't have a phone," Spike said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, well I guess Ill see you around." She turned her back to him and pulled the sheets to her head. Spike got dressed and made his way out before the sun rose.  
  
~*~  
  
The walk to cemetery from the Summers house seemed to get shorter every time Dawn walked it. She was on her way to visit her mother. It was almost dark, she didn't feel much like going during the day because more people would be there, at night there were only a few drunks walking around. She placed flowers in front of the tombstones and kissed her finger, placing on the name.  
  
"Beloved mother and cherished friend. You were more then that. I want to bring you back mom, but Willow wont help and I don't know if I could do it myself. I want to, but then I think how selfish it is. You're probably in heaven and I don't want to be the one responsible for bringing you back to hell."  
  
She could feel someone watching her and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. The wet grass started to dampen her pants so she stood up. She didn't turn around, not really wanting to know who or what it was.  
  
"Can who or whatever you are stop following me." No answer. She turned around and no one was there. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello," A voice could be heard, but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Who . . .Who are you?"  
  
"Drake."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Can't tell."  
  
Dawn spun in circles, a tear slowly coming down her cheek. Fear took over. She started to run and could see a shadow moving around her.  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the Summers house creaked as Dawn ran in. She locked it behind her and went searching for Willow or Tara.  
  
"Willow, Tara!"  
  
She heard a laugh coming from up the stairs and a crash. She tried to get out the front door, but something was blocking it from outside.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
She ran over to the weapons chest and took out an axe, holding it close to her she made her way into the kitchen but the back door too was stuck.  
  
"Oh lord."  
  
Footsteps came down the steps and she saw a shadow creeping closer and closer. A young man appeared, a normal looking young man. He wore a black top and black pants. He had black hair and handsome features.  
  
"Wh . . .Who are . . .You?"  
  
"I told you before, I'm Drake and yourself?"  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to rule the world and have . . ."  
  
"I mean from me," She cut him off.  
  
"Oh, just a taste."  
  
"Then why aren't you tasting?"  
  
"Well, you are holding an axe and I take it being the Slayer's sister you know how to use it," Drake said.  
  
"I . . .I do, so back off!"  
  
"Feisty you are, aren't ya?"  
  
"Leave." As scared as she was she held her ground and prayed he'd listen to her.  
  
He walked closer and she held the axe in a fighting position, ready to strike. He was a breath away when Dawn got an idea. She kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. She took the axe and swung it at the door, sticking her hand out the hole, she managed to get the door open. Once outside, she headed for someplace safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was sitting in his chair, watching reruns of passions when Dawn came barging in, a pale look upon her face.  
  
"Bit? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just needed a place . . .To a . . . Go. Yeah go."  
  
"Right . . ." He gave her a look as she opened the door and stuck her head out. There was nothing there so she popped her head back in.  
  
"I'm gonna go now . . ."  
  
"Okay . . ." He shook his head as she ran out, "That is one weird kid." 


End file.
